This invention is an improvement on K. E. Whitmore U.S. Ser. No. 184,714, filed Sept. 8, 1980, commonly assigned, titled IMAGING WITH NONPLANAR SUPPORT ELEMENTS, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Ser. No. 008,819, filed Feb. 2, 1979, now abandoned. Whitmore applies to photographic imaging the use of supports containing arrays of microcells (or microvessels) opening toward one major surface. In a variety of different forms the photographic elements and components disclosed by Whitmore contain an array of microcells in which first, second, and, usually, third sets of microcells are interspersed to form an interlaid pattern. In a typical form three separate sets of microcells, each containing different subtractive primary (i.e., yellow, magenta, or cyan) or additive primary (i.e., blue, green, or red) imaging component, are interlaid. Preferably each microcell of each set is positioned laterally next adjacent at least one microcell of each of the two remaining sets. The microcells are intentionally sized so that they are not readily individually resolved by the human eye, and the interlaid relationship of the microcell sets further aids the eye in fusing the imaging components of the separate sets of microcells into a multicolor image.
In one specifically preferred embodiment disclosed by Whitmore, cyan, magenta, and yellow dyes or dye precursors of alterable mobility are associated with immobile red, green, and blue dyes or pigments, respectively, each present in one of the first, second, and third sets of microcells, and the microcells are overcoated with a panchromatically sensitized silver halide emulsion layer. By exposing the silver halide emulsion layer through the microcells and then developing, an additive primary multicolor negative image can be formed by the microcellular array and the silver halide emulsion layer while cyan, magenta, and yellow dyes can be transferred to a receiver in an inverse relationship to imagewise exposure to form a subtractive primary positive multicolor image. The foregoing is merely exemplary, many other embodiments being disclosed by Whitmore.
A technique disclosed by Whitmore for differentially filling microcells to form an interlaid pattern calls for first filling the microcells of an array with a sublimable material. The individual microcells forming a first set within the array can then be individually addressed with a laser to sublime the material initially occupying the first set of microcells. The emptied microcells can then be filled by any convenient conventional technique with a first imaging component. The process is repeated acting on a second, interlaid set of microcells and filling the second set of emptied microcells with a second imaging component. The process can be repeated again where a third set of interlaid microcells is to be filled, although individual addressing of microcells is not in this instance required. This approach is suggested by Whitmore to be useful in individually placing triads of additive and/or subtractive primary materials in first, second, and third sets of microcells, respectively.